eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shalom Olam
|semiplace = 28th|semipoints = 12|previous = Amen|next = Diva|image = Il96.jpg|conductor = --|position = --|points = --}}'Shalom Olam '(translation: Hello, world) was the intended Israeli entry for the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo, performed by Galit Bell, In the audio-only qualifier, it finished in 28th place with 12 points, thus failing to qualify for the live final. Lyrics |-| Hebrew= Hey, olam, yesh harbe chadashot Ani ro’a harbe regashot Zo haderech le’oto makom Lesheket veshalom Kol yom niftachim she’arim Kol yom nichtavim od shirim Az mikol bait, kol bnei ha’adam Bo’u nashmi’a et koleinu la’olam Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Ani otseret li rega batsad Medamyenet mi yavo latet li yad Uvin rega, hama’agal nisgar Koftsim le’olam hamachar Habsora nimtset bechol makom Hi ktuva bechol kitvei hechazon Zo haderech – haderech leshalom Ad shene’ached et kol halevavot Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Yesh li chalom She’ulai yavo hayom Bo yir’u kulam Ech or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef le’at et ha’olam Hey – ani ro’a havana Hey – ani ro’a od tikva Hey – hachoshech ne’elam Or gadol otef et ha’olam Otef et ha’olam Otef et ha’olam… hey |-| translation= Hey, world, there is a lot of news I see a lot of feelings It’s the way to the same place To calm and peace Every day gates are opened Every day more songs are written So from every house, all of mankind Let’s sound our voices to the world Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is slowly covering the world Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is slowly covering the world I stop for a moment on the side Imagining who will come to give me a hand And in a second, the circle closes Jumping to the world of tomorrow The annunciation is everywhere It’s written in all the prophetic scriptures That’s the way – the way to peace Until we unite all hearts Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is slowly covering the world Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is slowly covering the world I have a dream That maybe the day will come When everyone will see How a great light is slowly covering the world Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is slowly covering the world Hey – I see understanding Hey – I see more hope Hey – the darkness disappears A great light is covering the world Covering the world Covering the world… hey Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:Non-Qualifiers